Matthew Ibushi
Matthew Ibushi, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW ECW "The Japanese Proud", Matthew Ibushi se mostra extremamente contra os Estados Unidos e está sempre criticando as coisas e o jeito do povo americano, sendo assim muito odiado por grande parte do público americano, mas dentro do Japão é considerado uma grande lenda. O primeiro Title-Shot de Ibushi foi ao vago Hardcore Championship, em quem ele enfrentou Evan Bourne em uma Ladder Match durante o PPV Royal Rumble 2014, mas Ibushi saiu derrotado. Ainda na Royal Rumble, Ibushi fez parte da Royal Rumble Match mas também não conseguiu sair vitorioso. No ECW pós Royal Rumble 2014, durante a match Evan Bourne VS Suicide VS Gabriel Master, Matthew Ibushi se aproveitou de um momento do qual estava os 3 caídos e fez o Pinfall em Evan Bourne (Hardcore Champion), então graças à regra 24/7, Matthew Ibushi se tornou o Hardcore Champion. No ECW #5, houve uma grande confusão em que vários wrestlers foram atrás do Hardcore Championship, causando várias trocas de Title, Ibushi acabou perdendo o Title, mas ao final conseguiu vencer novamente e deixar o show como atual Champion, só que 1 dia depois ele foi atacado na rua por Wade Barrett que lhe pinou e lhe retirou o Hardcore Championship Após isso, Ibushi caiu bastante dentro dos cards da ECW e foi perdendo seu espaço para os novos wrestlers, ele chegou ainda a ter mais lutas pela a ECW mas não conseguiu causar o impacto esperado e então foi liberado de seu contrato ao final do ECW #10 O Retorno No ECW #15, Ryan Spadin foi colocado em uma 4 on 1 Handicap Match, onde houve uma grande confusão no final, com diversos wrestlers da ECW invadindo o ringue, mas com destaque ao retorno de Matthew Ibushi que apenas ficou encarando Spadin do Stage... No ECW #16, Matthew Ibushi venceu uma Tag Team Match tendo ao seu lado Ryan Spadin, mas ao final, Ibushi revelou querer uma chance ao X-ECW Championship e atacou Spadin. No Main Event do Show, Brook Sheffiel derrotou Blaze pelo 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship, porém foi revelado que Blaze mesmo perdendo também estaria na Match para o Hardcore Justice, pois seria uma Fatal 4 Way: Ryan Spadin VS Matthew Ibushi VS Brook Sheffield VS Blaze, porém Ibushi acabou saindo derrotado do evento NXT Season 3 Matthew Ibushi, após o Hardcore Justice, foi um dos wrestlers da ECW selecionados para participar da NXT Season 3, que como prêmio, o vencedor subirá ao Main Roster... Na semana 1, houve uma 8 Man Battle Royal com todos os wrestlers da NXT, onde Ibushi foi o 1° Eliminado, assim não conquistando nenhum ponto Na semana 2, Matthew Ibushi e JBL se enfrentaram... JBL pegou o Mic para Promar, mas Ibushi aproveitou a distração para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall, conquistando a vitória e 10 pontos, porém enquanto comemorava a vitória, JBL lhe acertou o Clothesline from Hell Na semana 3, houve a "The Power of the Punch Challenge", porém Matthew Ibushi não foi o vencedor, assim não pontuando (o vencedor foi Louis Armstrong), Ibushi e Brook Sheffield empatados na lanterna com 10 pontos, foram eliminados e não apenas isso... demitidos Conquistas *2x Hardcore Champion